The Whisper
by ChrysalisBluem
Summary: Sometimes, you can't help but ask what needs to be asked in order to be certain. For Haruko Sakura, it has to be done. One-Shot. Canon.


**A/N:** Calling out the attention of my Followers of _**Tears that Threaten to Fall**_ fanfic; everyone I deeply apologize of the late chapter even though I promised I will be posting that last week. I lost my notebook where the current chapter was held :'(. I'm trying to search for it was we speak.

So to make it up for you all, I created a small one-shot. Hope you can all forgive me! :'(

* * *

 _ **THE WHISPER**_

 _ **...**_

One of Haruno Sakura's memorable moments with the last living Uchiha were times whenever he would give her the rarest smiles he would ever give to anyone. Not only smiles, but the pure and raw emotions he would release. It kept her loving him more whenever she would discover something new about him. She was the luckiest person on earth to have witness those moments first hand.

...

The two of them happens to wake up in the middle of a cold night in July, simultaneously. The woman turning while the man sits right up, being followed by her a while after.

He scratches his nape and looks elsewhere. She cover herself with their blanket as she gently rub her eyes off to rid of sleep.

Last night was yet another unforgettable night.

"..Ne, Sasuke-kun." she called softly through swollen lips caused by no more than the Uchina beside her.

"Hmm?" he simply replied. Looking from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you - I mean, do you..." she stuttered. Not sure if the question was appropriate at the moment.

Sasuke turned his head a little to get a better view of the pinkette. There he saw one smooth & slender back, not hidden thanks to her shoulder-length hair. And even as her hair hid her beautiful neck, he could see clearly, with the help of the moonlight, the marks he had given her throughout their heated session just a few hours ago. He couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk at this one. Sakura happen to notice, and somehow it gave her the courage to push through with question.

"Are you happy?" she asks head-on. The Uchiha's reaction however was half-expected and half-unexpected.

He was startled.

Now, what brought all this _now_?

She tried continuing, "It's just that... I know that you cherish things Sasuke-kun. And I know now how much you care about me." She smiles though with a hint of sadness. "And being with you and as a part of your journey to redemption made me realize how much I love you and.."

Her pair of emeralds casts downwards. "I guess I'm just wondering if you've finally gotten over that guilt... And finally, obtain happiness."

It took a few minutes before he could fully register her words. _Happiness_... Is he worthy enough to actually feel that again? After all he's done? He's been through? Thinking about the past still made him feel uneasy. He is, after all, what you call a sinner. Can he ever be forgiven?

Yet, with all the uncertainty, one thing was true.

Sasuke shifted on their bed. Startled by the sudden movement on the futon, Sakura had time to turn her head to have hers and Sasuke's foreheads meet. Both his eyes closed. her breathing stopped. Sometimes she still gets surprised with the short distance she could have with her lover. Inhaling her coconut milk scented hair, he whispered:

"Aishiteru..." And that's a fact.

Unable to help herself, she wraps her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Anata..." She whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. Using his only arm, he too hugged her back and presses her onto his bare chest. He could do this every night and never get tired of it. Kami, she's so... umm.. Something. Geez, now look at him. Uchiha Sasuke, lost for words all because of this pink-haired girl - No. _Woman,_ that he cares about.

"You're annoying you know that? You get all touchy-feely every time after we do it." he deadpanned. A hint of him smirking was a bit obvious though. 'After we do it' seems to be a liking for him.

She playfully smacks his backside. "Don't ruin the moment, silly." Sakura pouted, leaving the Uchiha chuckling. My, were those music to her ears. Peacefully sighing as she buried her nose to his neck.

After relishing each other's company...

"Sasuke-kun..." she calls out again. Only this time, with a happy tone.

"...Hmm?" he hummed.

"...I have wonderful news."

Confused. Holding her shoulders and pushing her a bit to look at her face, Sasuke saw the glowing aura emitting from her form. He can't quite put it. But there is something.. _different_ about her. "Nani?" She held back a giggle and bends over to his side, a hand cupping his ear, whispering words that forever changed his sad. dear life.

Wide eyes. He gaped at her grinning face.

 _Kami..._ Could this be true..?!

Without warning, he lunges himself onto her and was now kissing her feverishly while hugging her to himself to no end. Sakura holds onto his shoulders, bracing herself from the sudden impact. Thought that she was gonna fall back onto the soft futon, Sasuke held her in place and continued making out with her. Slanting his head to deepen the kiss, she moaned at such heatedness.

It was too much.

Yet so right.

Separating for air, they both stared at each other with heavy eyes, panting like they just ran from Konoha to Suna the amount of air he needed, he asks.

"...R-really?" he was now the one stuttering, Sakura gave in and finally giggled.

"Hai." she held his right cheek lovingly.

"When did you - "

"2 weeks after your birthday." she winks.

Well, ain't that a surprise. Heh. After giving it some thought, the Uchiha realized just now that they _were_ pretty wild that night. Lips trembling, he was holding back his laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand, locks of hair covered his silly face. Sasuke was just begging to burst.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sakura faked a laugh, but all the more cheery. " Come on, you can laugh it off. I know it's funny and ironic."

At that the Uchiha bursted off laughing, leaving the pinkette astounded at the scene. Her rosy lips forming an 'O' as she puts into storage in the back of her mind of this specific moment. He was just so... Happy. SO full of Life. It made the corner of her eyes began to water. "Now why are YOU crying?" he asks as he chuckles. Bringing his hand up to her eye and wiping off the almost falling tear. Now, he was giving her such a warm smile that would be enough to warm herself up until the end of winter.

She laughs and says: "Because I'm happy!" wiping her other eye of the mirth.

He 'pfft' and laughed along with her.

Tears weren't always meant to be sad after all. In case we've forgotten, there's a little something called: 'Tears of Joy.'

(The whisper: "Ready to be a Father, Anata?")

* * *

Credits to: /hyssss12/media for the fanart :)


End file.
